


A Way Out

by Aaronlisa



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Crossover, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 00:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: Sabrina needs an escape from the coven and the Dark Lord. Ambrose just happens to know a witch who might be able to help out his cousin.





	A Way Out

**Author's Note:**

> This may be somewhat cracky but I got this idea in my head and it wouldn't go away. It's set sometime after BtVS Season 7 (and is not comics complaint) and sometime in the future past CAOS Season One.

She shivers in the cool and damp night air. She pulls her coat - a mousy brown one instead of a crimson coloured one - tighter around her body as she waits for the bus driver to pull her suitcase out of the baggage compartment. The driver givers her a smile as he presents her with her suitcase - again a dull coloured one instead of the familiar red one that Aunt Hilda had bought her. He sets it down by her feet and she gives him a shy smile. 

"There you go, miss." 

"Thank you," Sabrina quietly replies. 

"Is anyone picking you up?" 

The driver sounds concerned for her and although she can understand his concern, she just wants him to leave her alone. She doesn't want to stand out to him or anyone else on the bus. It's the reason for the drab coloured coat and suitcase along with the mousy brown hair dye that Ambrose had insisted on. So she gives him another shy smile. 

"Yes, of course, there is someone picking me up," Sabrina tells the driver. 

She can't use a spell to make him believe her word so she instead flatters him on his driving skills. They're a few minutes ahead of schedule and that's why her ride isn't quite there yet. Finally the fact that the other passengers aren't starting to get a restless and Sabrina's quiet assurances convince the man to leave her. Sabrina watches as the bus pulls away before she picks up her suitcase and makes her way to the sheltered area where she hopes she'll be protected from the cold. 

Ambrose had told her that his friend would meet her sometime between one and two in the morning and it's only just turned midnight. She shivers from the cool, damp night air and a little bit from fear. Sabrina hates the fact that she had to leave Salem behind in Greendale. If her familiar was with her perhaps she'd feel a little safer but her father's familiar hadn't protected him when he had tried to escape the coven. 

As she waits for Ambrose's friend to arrive, she starts to worry if she will have to backtrack a little further, create a more confusing trail should anyone come after her. Despite her brown hair, coat and suitcase, she is still a young girl on her own when she has no business to be on her own. In the end, she supposes that it all depends on who will come after her. If it's Miss Wardell, then Sabrina knows that she stands no chance against the older witch. If it's one of Father Blackwood's goons, then she should probably be safe. 

There's a payphone near the area she is sitting in and part of her desperately wants to call Ambrose or Harvey just to hear a friendly voice. Even Nick's voice would be a welcome relief but she knows that she can't give into temptation. Since she had decided on the course, she knows that she can't make contact with anyone from her past. Not her cousin, not her Aunts and definitely not her friends - witch and mortal alike. 

Finally a beat up car pulls up. For a moment Sabrina hesitates. She can't really make out the driver. And she's far too aware of too many creepy horror stories from the internet. She bites her lower lip and tries not to think about any of them as the driver slowly opens the door and gets out of the car. 

It's a pretty, older red-head that matches the description that Ambrose had given her. The older woman smiles at her. 

"You must be Sabrina." 

The older woman slowly approaches her and Sabrina's still not sure who to trust. 

"My name is Willow." 

The woman - Willow - has stopped about three feet away from her. And even with that amount of distance between them, Sabrina can feel the power rolling off of the other woman in waves. She's not too sure how being in the company of another witch will protect her but she picks up her bag and slowly closes the distance between them. 

"Yes I'm Sabrina," Sabrina quietly says. "I was beginning to worry that you wouldn't be able to make it. Ambrose had told me that was a possibility." 

She can't help the blush that forms of her cheeks with her babbling. Willow just smiles at her fondly. 

"I almost thought that too," Willow tells her. "But then I caught a lucky break." 

They reach Willow's car and Sabrina bites her lip again. She's not safe here. She knows this but she's still not sure about turning her back on everything and everyone. 

"Uhm, I just want to know if this is permanent?" Sabrina quietly asks. 

Willow stops and looks at her. She sighs before she responds. 

"I don't know but most likely yes it will be permanent." 

"And what is that you will be doing to me?" Sabrina had asked. 

After all of the trouble she had gotten in, she had grabbed the lifelike that Ambrose had thrown at her without asking what would happen. She looks at Willow and she can see the other woman's face contort with sadness. 

"Let's sit in the car where it's warmer and I will explain." 

Sabrina hesitates. 

"I swear to you Sabrina that nothing will happen without your consent, if you decide to stay , then you shall," 

There's a finality in the other woman's words. And Sabrina recognizes the magic in the words. She pulls open the passenger side door and slips in. Willow walks around the car and sits down beside her. 

"What do you know about different realms?" 

"Like Hell and Heaven?" Sabrina asks. 

Willow chuckles a bit. And Sabrina frowns. It's not something that's really come up so she's not sure what she should have answered with. 

"There are more worlds than this one, ones that are similar to this one and ones that aren't. I've heard that there's a world that's full of shrimp and only shrimp. It doesn't sound like a pleasant place to be so I've never sought it out but my source is rather reliable." 

"Alright," Sabrina says. 

She's a little confused about a world full of only shrimp but she's pretty sure that it has nothing to do with her so she doesn't ask about it. 

"When Ambrose contacted me and told me what happened, I knew that I could help you. But the only way to do so is to hide you in a place no one would ever look for you." 

"You mean a different world," Sabrina clarifies. 

"Yes and it's a world where those that pursue you aren't free to come through." 

"But I can?" 

"Yes but I don't think it's a trip that you will be able to make more than once, meaning that I don't think you will be able to come back home." 

"But I will be safe?" Sabrina asks. 

"Well safer than there," Willow tells her. "My world isn't exactly a picnic." 

"What about my friends and family?" Sabrina asks. 

"I don't know," Willow says. "Although I am certain that Ambrose will be capable of protecting them." 

"Is there magic in your world?" Sabrina asks, immediately feeling stupid for asking it. 

Willow is clearly a witch, a very powerful one, so there must be magic in her world. And if there's magic it makes Sabrina wonder how she will be safe from the Dark Lord. 

"Yes there's magic in my world, but I don't know if it will work for you." 

"So I might become a mortal if I go with you then?" 

Willow looks a bit confused as she processes what Sabrina has said. 

"Uh yeah but magic and witches work a bit different where I am from than here," Willow says. "I mean it's quite possible that magic will still work for you but it will be different and you will have to learn things all over again but yeah there's a good chance that you might just be a normal girl." 

Sabrina smiles at Willow before nodding her head. 

"Good," Sabrina firmly says. 

"So you're good to go?" Willow asks. 

"Yes," Sabrina says. 

It may be a little but of a white lie to convince herself of the truth but she doesn't want to stay here where Miss Wardell has pledge vengeance on her because the Dark Lord has claimed Sabrina to be his bride. She will miss her family and her friends but she wants to go to a place where she will be safe. It may be running away but she doesn't know what to do anymore. 

Willow smiles at her and then starts the car. The rumble of the engine reminds her of the past when things were simpler before she was on the verge of turning sixteen. She's frightened of what the future holds but it has to better than what will await her if she stays. 

((END))


End file.
